Hanks Human Pets
by trishaj48
Summary: This is a totally different look on my favorite couple Gil and Sara as seen by Hank, the dog.  CSI and everything associated with it belong to others, not me.


_I want to start this story by saying that I know nothing about animals or animal behavior. I don't know if dogs are capable of doing the things that I am portraying in this story or not, so all I ask is that you just overlook all my mistakes and enjoy this story of Hank and his human pets, Gil and Sara._

It had been raining for almost a week but the sun was shinning bright and warm that afternoon as I lay on the front porch warming myself and thinking about how I got to this point of my life. My name is Hank, I'm a dog. I don't remember much about my life as a puppy, I do remember that my mother was hit by one of those fast things on wheels. I remember me and my brothers and sisters trying to wake her up because we were hungry. I also remember some tall human picking us all up and taking us to some place where there were a lot of other dogs and cats. I can also remember as one by one my brothers and sisters were taken away to someplace that the humans called HOMES, whatever they were.

My first memory of my human pet was one rainy day he came in and asked the man that fed us about a dog, he wasn't looking for a puppy, he wanted an older dog. He lived in something called a condominium near something called a park and a puppy would be to wild. He also said he worked strange hours and just didn't have time for a puppy. I stood and looked at him when he came over to me, I remember him smiling and saying, "I like this one."

I found out that my humans name was Grissom, the only reason I know that was because every time he answered the thing that rang he said, "Grissom". I also found out he is a Crime Scene Investigator, what ever they are. He did work strange hours but he did see to it that I was fed and he played with me when he was home and we went for a lot of walks.

I'm not sure where he went but every so once in a while he would go away for a long time. When ever he had to be gone a long time he would put me in something called a kennel, I like that place because there are other dogs there and the humans that take care of us are nice.

I remember one time a few years ago when Grissom came back from one of his long trips, he picked me up from the kennel and whistled all the way home. I have never seen him so happy. I remember him sitting on the couch, I walked over to where he was and he scratched my head.

"I found her, fella," he had said, "Sara is so beautiful. If I could only find a way to let her know just how I feel. Maybe I'm just being crazy, how can Sara love me as much as I love her."

I'm not sure what a SARA was and I'm not sure if I understand what love is but hey - my human was happy and that's all I care about.

Sometime later my human came home form the place he called the LAB, normally he is down and not very happy when he comes home form this place but today he was smiling again.

"Sara's here, boy," Grissom had told me as he filled my water dish.

I still was not so sure what a Sara was but I would soon find out. One day when he didn't have to leave for the lab he was running around the place like a …. well like a puppy. I mean he was cleaning everything and stood in that thing that makes it rain inside, he changed his clothing a bunch of times - why humans have to wear clothing is beyond me anyway - and he was in that little room he calls a kitchen fixing something that smelled good.

Later that day the buzzing noise sounded, you know what I mean - that thing that lets humans know another human is at the door (why they don't just bark I'll never know). My human checked himself in front of the window that shows his reflection and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was a female human - I know she was a female because they smell different then the males. Now I'm only a dog and not much of a judge of human beauty but she is pretty.

My human smiled and said, "Sara this is Hank."

The female human smiled at me, put her hand down so I could smell it and said, "Nice to meet you."

"So this is what a SARA is," I said to myself, "A Sara is a female human."

Well Sara and my Grissom sat at that thing that my human said was a table and ate their food, when they were done they sat on the couch thing and drank something red form a funny looking glass. I was trying to be polite, after all my human did have company, but I really needed to go. I went over to my human and bumped his leg with my nose then I walked over to the door - Grissom got the hint. The two humans took me for a walk in the park.

The two humans sat and drank and talked for a long time. I remember the female saying it was getting late and that she had a great time. My Grissom walked to the door with her and then he did something I have never seen him do before, he put his arms around the female and ….well I'm not sure what it was. It looked like he was going to bite her, his face went close to hers. I guess it didn't hurt because the Sara person smiled and did it back to him. I later found out that was they did was called a kiss - interesting, not the way I would chose to do it but, like I said, I'm a dog.

I'm not sure how humans tell time but I do know that the human my Grissom called SARA came over a lot, they would eat together and take me for walks together. One time when she came over she didn't go home. I know this because normally when it is time to go to bed Grissom opens his door and I jump up on his bed and sleep. Not this time. Grissom and Sara had been kissing and touching each other in funny ways, they were making noises that I didn't understand.

I heard my Grissom say, "I love you, Sara." Then she looked at him and said, "I love you Gil." Here all this time I thought his name was Grissom? Well they stood, I thought she was leaving, but instead they headed to the room with the big bed in it. I remember my Grissom asking her if she was sure she wanted to do it and her just kissed him.

Well I'm not sure what IT was but my Grissom shut the door and would not let me in. I decided to sleep outside the door, just incase my Grissom needed me. I jumped up because I heard strange noises coming from behind the door, I remember thinking that someone must be hurt because there was a lot of moaning and groaning going on in there.

The sun woke me the next morning, I nudged the door but it wouldn't open so I decided to get a drink. I went back to the door and once more heard those funny noises going on behind the door.

After a while it got real quiet behind that door, then I heard that beeping thing go off - the thing that wakes Grissom up in the morning. I can hear my Grissom telling the Sara human that last night was fantastic and he told her to take a shower and he would make them something to eat. I remember the Sara person laughing and saying that she needed a shower, I couldn't figure out why - she smelt real good the night before.

Grissom finally opened the door, he pat my head and said "Good morning boy". When he waked past me he smelt funny? I walked into the room to find the female human - the whole room smelt funny, smelt like my Grissom. I found the female standing in that small place where it rains inside - that must be a shower?

Sara came from the shower totally naked! I have never seen a naked female - she looks so different then Grissom. She smiled at me, pat my head and put on that thing that Grissom always puts on when he comes out of that small room.

After the humans ate they did something that completely blew my mind. They started kissing then Grissom opened that robe thing and started touching her naked skin, well after a lot of touching and kissing Sara sat on his lap. They started rocking back and forth and suddenly I could hear all those strange sounds again. After a while the Sara human put her head on my Grissom's chest, they both were panting for breath. I remember the Sara person looking at me and laughing, she said something about an audience? Well I'm not sure what an audience is but I know I needed to go outside.

When my Grissom helped her stand up I could smell that funny smell again - could that smell be what IT is?

After that day this Sara human stayed a lot, each time she stayed I was shut out of the room and each morning I smelt that funny smell. Sara was around so much that I decided to adopt her, now I have two human pets.

A while after my new human pet, Sara, started staying there all the time something happened that I couldn't figure out. My Grissom and my Sara left early in the morning and when they came back they said they were taking me to the kennel for a week, they were going on something they called a honeymoon and I couldn't go.

A long time after that first day some strange human males came to the house, they packed everything into boxes - put all the furniture and boxes in a large boxy looking thing and drove it away. My two human pets put me in one of those car things and we went away from the park. We stopped by something that Grissom called a house, we had moved from his little condominium to a big house. I really like the house, it has a lot of rooms in it and there is a small door at the bottom of the big door so I can go outside when ever I want. There is also this porch, I have decided that I like this porch thing.

Well that is what I was thinking about when all of a sudden my Grissom came flying out the door, he had his phone in one hand saying something about "it's time"? My Sara - who had gotten really big over the past few months - came out behind him saying she thinks they still had time, time for what I wondered?

They were gone from when the sun was high up and didn't come back until the sun came up and down two times. I was beginning to get worried. One of their human friends they called NICK came by and seen to it that I had food - I was thankful for that.

I was sitting on the porch when I seen Grissom's car come in the yard, he got out the car and opened the back door - that was strange because my Sara always sits in the front seat? Then he walks around to the other side and opens that door too - I know my Sara has gotten big but she didn't need two doors?

Then my Sara walked to me, she was thin again, she pat my head and said she missed me. Then my Grissom waked up to me, he was holding something in his arms, I'm not sure what it was, but he was looking at it and smiling.

My human pets walked into the living room and sat on the couch so I decided to follow them. My Sara opened her shirt just as my Grissom handed her the thing he was carrying. Then she did something that brought back a found memory, she placed the thing in the blanket next to her chest - I heard a sucking sound, the kind of noise I used to make when my mother fed me.

Did my Sara have a puppy? Was she nursing it? After she was done she put the thing in the blanket on her shoulder and pat it's back then she handed it back to my Grissom and closed her top. My Grissom sat next to my Sara and called me over to him, he opened the blanket - it was a human, a tiny human.

"Hank," my Grissom said, "This is Amy Marie."

I figured out that this tiny human was called a baby and it was my job to help my humans with my newest human pet - a tiny female human called Amy Marie Grissom.

THE END


End file.
